Episode 185
Episode 185 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. It featured the 3rd appearance of porn star Mercedes Carrera. Highlights *Woman promotes bestiality. *Mario is NOT GAY !!!!!!! *Anita's puppetmaster orchestrates the white knights. Videos Played #10 Reasons Why Girls Should Have Sex With Dogs #Jackson Katz: Violence against women—it's a men's issue #Vigilant Christian Mario "Looks Gay" #5 Ways Men Can Help End Sexism #Top 10 Controversial YouTube Channels - TopX #Hi, I'm a Slut - A Slam Poem #Trump supporters defend his calls for Muslim travel ban #RWW News: Theodore Shoebat Says We Need 'An American Inquisition' #RWW News: Ted Cruz Says That 'Climate Change Is Not Science, It's Religion' #MSNBC's Melissa Harris-Perry Gripes Over 'Totally Black Guy' Darth Vader As Evil Character #Atheist know god exists (not found) Start Of The Show The show started with the sad announcement that the New and Improved Drunken Peasants with 100% less TJ and Scotty has been cancelled. They then started shilling the Dinoaur shirt. After talking about the LA meetup they brought Mercedes on. After more shilling from TJ they moved on to the Troll or not a Troll segment. The video was about a girl who gave 10 reasons to fuck dogs. Mercedes labeled her as not a troll since she has had friends who also have sex with dogs. After viewing it until the end all of them concluded she was not a troll. The next video they played was a video from TED about some cisgender white dude making assertions about gender and race connotations without evidence. The dipshit continued with a 5 minutes grammar lesson. They followed that shit up with a Vigilant Christian video where he explained how he's not gay after receiving troll comments saying he looks gay. Mercedes explained how cute he would be if he was. Mario went on to declare how much of a chick-magnet he is with his sexy look. Middle Of The Show They moved on to a video from Anita's puppetmaster Jonathan McIntosh who proposed how men can end sexism by being pussy-whipped bitches who blindly follow and never question feminism. Ironically, feminism has done nothing but expand sexism in modern society. McIntosh's presence was enough to make Mercedes laugh hysterically. The DP then watched a Watchmojo video about controversial youtube channels. The entire videos was the crew at watchmojo being sensitive SJW's. TJ was of course on the list as well as Darkmatter2525, Sargon of Akkad, Onision, Alex Jones, and Mark Dice. The Shilligant Vhristian©®™ and Jaclyn Glenn made the honorable mention. End Of The Show Following the controversy the ԀP played some really shitty feminist slam poetry about women being sluts. The Peasants rambled on about feminism for a couple of minutes. They also played a video of Trump supporters defending Trump's comments on banning Muslims from America. The peasants then opened the shit they got from there P.O. Box including a Banana with a banana for a penis, Gummy Penises, and flavored vapes. After opening more sex toys they played a video of Theodore Shoebat who called for the genocide of the scummy immigrants. He also declared Andrew Jackson to be the best president, because he killed those damn Indians. The peasants played a clip of Ted Cruz denying climate change and called it religion to try and make his beliefs as valid as excepted science. Cruz continued to outright lie about statistics on temperature change. After watching a crazy conservative they moved on to crazy liberal Melissa Harris-Perry who got offended over Darth Vader being white in Star Wars. They moved on to a christian video about how atheist know god exists. Then they announced their spoiler filled review of Star Wars: the Force Awakens and the show ended. Quotes *''To be added.'' Trivia *''To be added.'' Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Mercedes Carrera Category:Stubs